Chapter 1/Borg Assault
Episode 1.05 "TERRA NOVA" (Space, planet orbit) The Enterprise is in high orbit around the planet. (Captain's ready room) Captain Martin is explaining the situation to both Admiral Picard and Admiral Cain via holo link. Captain how does it go with the situation on the planet has their council reach a decision yet? Admiral Cain asked Captain Martin. He looks at the Admiral. No they've not they don't believe us that the Borg are attacking the Federation they think their still crippled, and not being able to get back on the radar of the Federation Captain Martin says to the Admirals. Captain you were given this mission because your chief engineer's mother was apart of the council and you're telling me that you can't get some colonists to get off the damn planet Admiral Cain says to him as she walks towards him. Ma'am you've gotta understand that we can't just pluck them off the planet Captain Martin says to Cain. I agree with Martin on this one Admiral Picard says as he looks at Admiral Cain. Cain shakes her head. Captain I'm sending Captain Kira and the Intrepid to your position, you are ordered to get those colonists off the planet by any means necessary that's an order do you understand me Admiral Cain says to Captain Martin. Yes, ma'am says Captain Martin as he looks at the holo image of Admirals Cain and Picard. She nods. Starfleet out says Cain and the transmission ends. (Space, sector 234) The USS Intrepid is doing battle with four Borg spheres that were trying to attack Adorn colony. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Coolant is spewing from the ceiling and consoles are flickering in and out as Lieutenant Curtis walks up to the tactical console to look at the shield read out and reports. Shields down 30%, damage to secondary hull on deck 29 Lieutenant Curtis reports to Captain Kira as the ship takes another hit and more showers of sparks erupt form the ceiling. Torres to bridge, containment generator 3 is down and generator 4 is damage attempting to bypass Lieutenant Commander Torres says over the comm. Acknowledged, B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. If we lose anti-matter containment Captain its not gonna end well Commander Ellis says to Captain Kira. Captain Kira nods as the ship takes another hit from the spheres. Shields down 12% we've lost the forward launcher Lieutenant Curtis reports to Captain Kira. Sir I'm getting reports of extensive damage to decks 8-12 we can't survive another hit Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks over her shoulder to Captain Kira then Commander Ellis gets up from the XO chair. Helm get us out of here warp nine, engage Commander Ellis orders Lieutenant Wellington to do. Lieutenant Wellington looks at O'Neill in confusion. Aye sir says Lieutenant Wellington as she inputs the command into the helm. Then Captain Kira snaps back into reality and speaks out. Bridge to Torres, B'Elanna how are those repairs coming says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. We're almost done just need a few minutes Typhuss Lieutenant Commander Torres says over the comm. Acknowledged, B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. We've got that extra power shields are holding steady at 25% sir Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at the shield read out and then at Captain Kira and Commander Ellis. And sir the colonists have all been beamed aboard the Intrepid in cargo bay 1 Lieutenant O'Neill reports to Captain Kira. This is suicide Captain we can't defend against four spheres Commander Ellis says as he's trying to talk Captain Kira into retreating. For once Commander, I agree with you, Lieutenant Wellington, set a course for Starbase 306, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Wellington. Lieutenant Wellington presses a button on the helm. (Space, Adorn system) The Intrepid heads out as the Borg fire their beams at the ship and the Intrepid jumps to warp speed. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Captain we're receiving a holo-link from the USS Pegasus its Admiral Cain Lieutenant O'Neill says as she turns to Captain Kira. In my ready room, Lieutenant O'Neill says Typhuss as he gets up from the command chair and walks into the ready room. (Captain's ready room) The holo image of Vice Admiral Cain appears in the ready room. Captain what do you know about the planet called Terra Nova? Admiral Cain asked Captain Kira. In 2078 Terra Nova became the first planet outside the Sol system to be colonized by Humans, years later Earth sent more colonists to the planet and the colonists were eventually rediscovered in 2151 by the Enterprise (NX-01) under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer, in 2178 Terra Nova joined the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at the holo image of Admiral Cain. We've got a colony that isn't leaving the planet and I've assigned the Enterprise seeing how the descendants are very familiar with that vessel, Captain Martin is having trouble with the colonists I need you to get a group of colony transport ships and get those people off the planet by force Admiral Cain says to Captain Kira. Admiral, we have a problem, you want me to remove the colonists by force by pointing phasers at their heads, I will not do that says Typhuss as he looks at the holo image of Admiral Cain. Captain Martin is taking forever with talking when he should be there and remove them Cain says to him as she walks towards him. Typhuss turns off the holo-communicator. Colonel Carter, please report to my ready room says Typhuss as he taps a button on his desk. Colonel Carter walks into the ready room. Yes Typhuss what's up Sam says sitting down in the chair in front of his desk. We have a mission to Terra Nova to help the colonists get off the planet because of a Borg fleet, Admiral Cain wants us to remove the colonists by force says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha Carter. What, Typhuss we're Starfleet officers we can't do that to our own people you have to refuse the order Samantha says to her friend and ex-husband. I did, we are going to get the colonists off the planet but not by force says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. (Commander Ellis's quarters) I understand Admiral says Ellis as he looks at the holo image of Admiral Cain. Commander I've giving you temporary command of the Intrepid your orders are to get the Terra Nova colonists off the planet by any means Cain says to Ellis as she walks towards him. Very well Admiral Ellis out Commander Ellis says as he cuts commlink. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Commander Ellis and a security team holding zats walks onto the bridge as Captain Kira looks at them. What the hell are you doing Commander says Typhuss as he takes out a type 2 phaser and looks at Commander Ellis. I'm sorry sir but by order of Vice Admiral Helena Cain I'm assuming command of this ship so I suggest you put down your phaser that means you as well Lieutenant Curtis Commander Ellis says as he looks at them. Lieutenant Curtis points her phaser at Ellis but gets zatted by one of the guards. You should know what happens when someone gets hit twice sir so I say again put the phaser down you too Colonel Commander Ellis says to both Carter and Kira. Samantha, Curtis and Typhuss drop their phasers on the floor. Good now Lieutenants step away from the helm and ops consoles and join these three now Ensign take them to the brig and make sure to take a team to engineering and secure it and have Commander Torres join them as well Commander Ellis says to Ensign Samuels. Samuels nods and takes the five to the turbolift and the doors close and Commander Ellis sits in the command chair and smiles. Set course for Terra Nova Ensign Commander Ellis orders one of the guards to do. She nods and diverts the ship to the system where the Enterprise is at. (Space, Terra Nova orbit) The Enterprise is in orbit. (Captain's quarters) Captain Martin is sitting behind his desk looking at the monitor of crew reports and accommodations, when the comm. system activated. Bridge to Captain Martin Commander Kadan says over the comm. Go ahead Commander Captain Martin says as he tapped his combadge. Sensors are picking up a Federation starship coming towards us its reading as the Intrepid Commander Kadan says over the comm as he's very confused about it. I'm on my way Captain Martin says as he heads towards the doors when the ship shakes hard and the red lights flashed, when Commander Kadan's voice comes over the comm. Red alert all hands battle stations this is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill Commander Kadan says over the comm. Bridge report Captain Martin says as he tapped his combadge. Sir the Intrepid is firing on us Commander Kadan says on the combadge. I'm on my way Captain Martin says as he runs to the bridge. (Space, Terra Nova orbit) The Intrepid fires at the Enterprise hitting the outer hull causing explosions to erupt.